Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a character from DC comics. She appears in the third episode of Death Battle, Rogue VS Wonder Woman, where she battled Rogue of Marvel's X-Men. Biography Diana was a member of a tribe of women named the Amazons, native to Paradise Island – a secluded island set in the middle of a vast ocean. Captain Steve Trevor's plane crashes on the island and he is found alive but unconscious by Diana and a fellow Amazon. Diana has him nursed back to health and falls in love with him. A competition is held amongst all the Amazons by Diana's mother, the Queen of the Amazons Hippolyte, in order to determine who is the most worthy of all the women; Hippolyte charges the winner with the responsibility of delivering Captain Steve Trevor back to man's world and to fight for justice. Hippolyte forbids Diana from entering the competition, but she takes part nonetheless, wearing a mask to conceal her identity. She wins the competition and reveals herself, surprising Hippolyte, who ultimately gives in to Diana's wish to go to Man's World. She then safely returns Steve Trevor back to his home and is awarded a special dress made by her mother for her new role as Wonder Woman. Death Battle Info Master Combatant *Trained since childhood *Skilled at armed & unarmed combat *Prefers fists over blades *Best of the Amazons Powers from Demeter *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman durability (resists all but blades & bullets) *Magic Resistance *Enhanced Healing Factor Powers from Hermes *Flight up to Mach-5 speed *Superhuman reflexes (faster than Superman) *Superhuman speed (VP to hyper-sonic) Other Powers *Enhanced sight, smell, hearing, touch, & taste *Multi-Lingual *Increased wisdom *Superior Empathy *Animal rapport *'Other useless stuff' Lasso of Truth *Forged by Hephaestus *Unbreakable *Infinitely elastic *Forces the prisoners to tell the truth Boomerang Tiara *Returns after each use *Razor-sharp edges *Can cut through most substances Bracelets of Submission *Indestuctible *Formed from the Aegis of Zeus *Blocks blades, bullets, beams, & other attacks *Can discharge lightning One Minute Melee Wonder Woman fought Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII on an episode of One Minute Melee and lost. This is probably due to her not using her signature Lasso of Truth in the fight. Gallery DC Comics - Wonder Woman as she appears on the front cover of the retro comics.png|Wonder Woman as she appears on the front cover of the retro comics Wonder_Woman.jpeg|Wonder Woman as she appeared in the Justice League cartoon Wonderwoman-left.png|Wonder Woman as she appeared in Injustice: Gods Among Us. wonder-animated.jpg f04f6da65392cefa79e0753e811b123d.jpg 320468-116953-wonder-woman.jpg WW_Cv41.jpg Wonder_Woman_5.jpg WONDER-WOMAN.jpg|Wonder Woman as she appears in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Trivia *Wonder Woman was the first DC comics character on Death Battle, the next 5 being Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor and Green Arrow; as well as the second Warner Bros character on Death Battle, first being Shang Tsung, the next 10 being Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow and The Flash. *She is also the first to fight against a Marvel comics character, followed by Batman (twice), Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow and The Flash. *She and her opponent are the second and third combatants to be female, the first being Samus Aran, and the last twelve being Felicia, Taokaka, Rebecca Black, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Rainbow Dash, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Black Orchid, Yang Xiao Long and Tifa Lockhart. *Wonder Woman is the fifth-oldest character on Death Battle, debuting after Captain America in 1941. Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Magic Users Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Gods Category:Human Category:Royal Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers